


他说云梦无羁

by Sumuzhe



Category: all羡 - Fandom, 寒羡 - Fandom, 温若寒 - Fandom, 魏无羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumuzhe/pseuds/Sumuzhe





	他说云梦无羁

依然借了阿苏的Ao3ID！  
自由是他的风骨。

他说

“他们说我父亲养着一只不听话的鸟。”  
“后来我知道，那只鸟就是我的母亲。”  
“我找到了那只巨大的金丝笼。”  
“他看起来那样年轻，怎么也不像是我的母亲。”  
“他不随我父亲姓温，他的名字叫魏婴。”

 

多年前。

举世瞩目的大博士家有一间晦暗的地下实验室，在那道上了三道密码锁的机械门后，搁着偌大的金丝鸟笼，笼中蜷着小小的通身苍白的少年。

少年太瘦了，每一次呼吸间，每一个骨节的起伏都看得清清楚楚，脆弱又精致。  
那简直是一种，一切被蹂躏着尊严的脆弱小生灵都具有的病态的唯美。  
少年披着穷极华丽的大氅，大氅上银绣线缝着细密的翠绒，连着丝绸光泽的蓝绿色孔雀羽，大氅色欲迷了眼的主人还嫌不够厚重高贵般铺盖了一层野鸭头上的细羽。

内里下身却是不着寸缕。

光溜溜白花花的皮肤上触目惊心地爬着引人遐思的皮鞭痕，像狡猾的红蛇一般匿得到处都是。  
极力合拢的腿根连着紧窄的腰际，乃至细嫩的脖颈上，竟尽是淫靡的红指印和缠绵叠印的齿痕。  
娇艳欲滴的红梅成片成片开在新雪般的胸前，锁骨被舔咬得渗出了殷红殷红的血珠，烘得空气甜腻血腥，能让人活活闻出一场粗暴的情事来。  
大氅也未抵得过地下室的阴湿寒意，胸前一对嫩樱桃串着镶了宝石的银环，可怜地、哆哆嗦嗦地挺立在冷空气里。  
那必然是疯男人狠狠疼爱过的身体，就连给他好心披上同类的毛皮制成的大氅也是男人的恶趣味。  
少年唇边、胸前、小腹上、腿根处、指缝间，竟全是半干的黏浊。  
这些暧昧的白渍和少年的血迹在笼底铺着的淡紫色天鹅绒上格外引人注目，连着胡乱堆在笼内的雕花金细锁链，实在能刺激施虐者的神经，要他生出想将人嚼碎舔净了的疯狂念头。  
金丝笼像马戏团发了霉腐的仓库里新刷了金漆的观赏笼，而等待着男人又一波亵玩的少年，就像在笼中靠投喂苟延呼吸的金丝雀。  
少年背上有一双金色的羽翼，昭示着他雀妖的身份。墨色的长发披散下来，被香汗沾湿成一缕缕的，却不显稀疏，美出了一种惊心动魄的意境。  
少年还有一双眼睛，没了焦点却执拗地望着门边渗入的一细丝光亮。  
『眼底水蓝色的天空，逐渐变成心头血的红。』

 

“唱啊。”  
“怎么不唱歌？”  
温若寒恼火地皱眉，一只手死死掐在少年纤细脆弱的脖颈上，仿佛下一秒就要将少年急促的气息生生掐断。

“美丽的喉管不用来唱歌，那留着又有什么用呢？”

他捉到的这一只，是天生的小哑巴，是胆敢为死去的父母行刺他的小金丝雀。  
他认识这一只，叫做魏婴的，这孩子的眼睛会说话，这孩子在巢毁雀亡时用那种狠戾得可笑的眼神瞪着他。

不会唱歌的金丝雀于他这种人类而言只是玻璃罩中即将停止挣扎的生命体。  
五指发狠嵌入魏婴的颈肉，少年的喉咙也只会磨挤出愤怒而沙哑的、令人失望的弦响。

下一秒，温若寒的眼睛亮了。

那是怎样一双眸子啊。  
魏婴的眼睛仿佛会说话，这他是知道的。  
如今他的眼睛里，是残了的十里荷花，是盛怒的火啊，可还是那么纯澈，那么鲜亮，那般想要人染上后印象派荷塘里旋转的颜色，直染得浑浊不堪，再透不出一点恨意和希望。  
令人着迷的目光啊。  
掌心可以感受到少年暖热的体温，少年的颈动脉就在手心里跳动，甚至能想到血液于其中随着节奏鲜活地流动，隆起了少年柔软光洁的颈部皮肤。  
温若寒于心中敲着小金丝雀动脉跳动的欢快节奏，五步蛇般舔着发乌的嘴唇。  
这种猎物的生死都掐握于自己指间，只一念便可以将耳贴近小猎物的胸口，听着可爱的心跳声一拍一拍慢下来，最终归于死水般的沉寂——这种美妙的感觉，以及小金丝雀那动人的惊惧顽抗的目光，都令疯狂的学者欲罢不能。

“不会唱歌，那就给人吃肉吧。”

男人的唇勾起阴险的弧。  
想欣赏小金丝雀被拆得零零碎碎吞吃干净时的坏掉的表情啊。

 

当下，那清澈明媚的眼里全是不可置信和惊慌惶恐。  
魏婴拼命摇着头，极力地瞠着眼睑，手肘支着金丝笼底的天鹅绒，整个身子向后躲，却被男人抓住腕子一把捞了回来，压于身下。  
魏婴在雀妖一族中年纪极小，化成人也是个纤细少年模样，细胳膊细腿，完全被高大男人罩住，整个人可怜地在男人开襟的白大褂下和身体投下的阴影里挣扎。  
温若寒粗鲁地撕开他蔽体的衣物，露出白皙无暇的大片肌肤。触手温润，像上好的羊脂玉，只在掌心揉过便使得大博士发出贪婪的喟叹。  
魏婴惊得怔住，只不足半秒，待回过神来，那双大手已开始蹂躏白面馒头似的臀瓣。  
“人长得不大，屁股倒是不小。”  
那双手因常年碰触坩锅、熏着强酸而生着薄薄一层茧，摩擦过臀部不常暴露在外的肌肤，攥紧了又放开，恋恋不舍地打了个旋，又要飘转游移向少年敏感的小腹，激起少年灵魂深处的一阵战栗。  
男人锋利得可怕的牙尖在锁骨处研磨撕咬，唇齿的每一张一合，像被雀妖视为炼狱酷刑的藏獒的舔舐一般，暴戾却痴缠。男人门齿的边棱和口中温热的吐息像一把小刷，搔得人又痛又痒，又惊又怕。  
魏婴用小脚去踢，却被人捉住了脚踝，那薄茧便在少年素白光洁的脚踝和细瘦的骨节处揉捏，整个脚踝可以包握在手心里。  
温若寒索性牵了纤细的雕花金链来，将小脚踝左一个右一个，锁在笼子左右的栏杆上，拴紧了。  
又按住少年趁机来抓挠的手，用剩下的一条链子三两下绕紧了，绑在其头顶的金丝栏杆上，露出不生毛发的干干净净的腋下。  
少年的腿便被迫拉得大开，险些绷成一道直线，太多的好东西暴露在了温若寒眼底。

小金丝雀那双漂亮的眼睛里都是泪水。  
可是，眼泪之后乌黑的瞳仁里没有任何关于哀求的只言片语。

简直，无意识地楚楚可怜，却又强扯着意识顽抗到底，下意识地激起人凌虐的欲望。

少年身下那点隐秘的粉红色馋坏了久经沙场的大博士，温若寒压下沉重的呼吸。  
小金丝雀的身体嫩得不行，一双大手在魏婴稚嫩的双臂上一握便是十道红痕。  
“养得挺嫩。”  
俯下身。  
“就是肉不够遛牙缝儿。”

温若寒又将鼻尖紧贴着魏婴细嫩白腻的大腿根，跟嗅闻刚开苞的花骨朵似的，陶醉地深吸。  
初长成的少年有一种淡淡的奶香味，混合着私处泛滥的体香，香甜不腻人，却勾人心魂。  
“好香。”

男人的鼻尖较那处要凉得多，带着男人粗犷的鼻息。  
小金丝雀如受大辱，浑身一激灵，白里透红的腿根整个抖得厉害，双腿卖力，却被两条金锁链牵得死紧，是丝毫合不拢。又羞又怒，没几分血色的脸颊都气得涨红。  
背上那些漂亮的羽毛磨在金丝栏杆上，被折断，被连着羽管扯下来，鲜血淋漓。  
温若寒还伸手将血蘸了，抹在魏婴莹白的大腿根，纯洁世界里一点血红，落在温若寒眼里变成了一种极致的凄艳。

魏婴却又见男人自白大褂的衣兜里取出个什么物事，魏婴极力眨去了眼眶里的泪水，看清那是对核桃大的银环，环上镶了一圈红刚玉，有一处极小的缺口，缺口处一端极其尖锐。  
从捉到小东西的第一天起就备下了呢。  
温若寒对待那些小白鼠可从来没有审慎的精神。  
欲念碰撞得激烈时，消毒是不必要的。  
魏婴盯着那在自己眼前放大的乳环，一种可怖的预感令他后脑连着脊椎都一阵发凉，摇着头用颤抖的微弱泣声抗拒着。  
银环的针尖穿透胸前的梅子，魏婴甚至连痛呼都哽在了喉间。  
男人的指尖塞入圆环中的孔洞，牵扯着那两点向外拉，原本粉嫩嫩的梅子现在流着透明的汁水，被拉得长了个儿，饱满透熟，泛着水光，玲珑可爱。  
温若寒指甲的薄缘丝毫没有控制力道地剐蹭着红梅上的小缝儿，男人指腹带茧，红梅子又最是敏感，按一下小金丝雀就抖一下。  
因为他知道眼角噙着泪的小金丝雀是很美的。  
这常常吊着人胃口的少年这次没令他的博士失望，桃花眼中雾气浓浓，却又令博士再次惊喜——  
魏婴的目光又狠戾了几分瞪着温若寒，他的眉间蹙出一道硬极了的皱褶，无论是眼中的火焰还是眉心的结，一时间竟也要温若寒以为这少年的愤怒不仅仅是虚张声势，要幻化为实体狠狠咬他一口。  
温若寒发现，读魏婴的目光很有意思。  
他的眼睛在说：“你得不到我。”  
“这就瞪我？一会我可不光要揉你。”  
“……还要操你。”

有什么东西携着滚烫的热度，抵在自己腿间湿处。  
那东西青筋虬结，抵着他腿根勃勃跳动，简直似一条寻觅着栖身洞口的渴水的肉龙。  
光是轻轻地蹭已经能感到其凶悍的势头和惊人的尺寸，肉茎顶端渗出的腺液轻易便带起些滑腻，巨物在自己胯下厮磨已能听见细微的水声，魏婴这才注意到——  
方才被把玩乳尖，自己竟出了些水。  
可心是空的，本应空到没有一丝欲望。  
魏婴那双眼中，深重的仇恨里所夹的恐惧达到了顶点，瞳孔都在颤抖。  
无法嘶鸣，不会央哭。  
他只得拼命地大幅度地摇摆着头，挣得雕花的金链哗啦啦地响。

锁链的束缚下，魏婴早已躲无可躲。

温若寒就像一个经验丰富的屠夫，适时地在魏婴口中塞入了一个圆球，压在魏婴的舌上，球上的两根细带在其脑后扎了个结，小金丝雀欲咬未穿的牙尖便尽数被口球拦下了。

他阻止不了那东西在腿间抽送，也抗拒不了陌生的快感。

那物频频蹭过魏婴前端，小金丝雀又是个不折不扣的雏儿，下腹连着根脉一股难言难平的燥热。燥热越累越多，膨胀憋闷得令人泫然欲泣，前端简直是顺理成章般悄悄翘起了，却恨得魏婴紧咬住自己下唇。  
稚嫩的小口也被青筋环绕的柱身刮蹭到，微微绽开，含羞带露。从未被触碰的嫩红磨上烫热坚硬的异物，直接刺激得魏婴涣散了一瞬的目光，却又强令着自己的大脑保持仇恨和理智，双眸再度恢复清明。  
至于小东西的挣扎，一只手便能按住，整个金丝鸟笼都在暧昧地摇晃，锁链的铁环碰在笼壁上，“咔啦咔啦”地代小金丝雀歌唱。

温若寒扶着自己的长枪，去尝试顶开那张羞怯的小嘴儿。结果小嘴儿看似湿软，实则生涩得不行，瑟缩着躲避，费劲含住了膨大的头部又不肯松口，偏生显出一点点含羞依恋之态。  
这架势怕是一根手指都吞不下，温若寒却失了耐性，掐着魏婴的窄腰，口中嫌骂：  
“真是没用，放松，把老子的吃进去。”  
小哑雀哪是说放松便能放松得了，那东西还锲而不舍地向自己身子里推，只又进了毫厘便寸步难行。  
“嗯，嗯嗯。”雀儿喉咙里哼唧着痛苦的抗议，又经口球一撑，变成了邀人凌虐的调儿。  
温若寒被魏婴夹得疼，不耐烦地拔出了枪口，带出了些鲜艳的血丝，货真价实的处子血。  
温若寒已是忍得满头青筋，顾不得兴奋，稍微磨了两下就猛的进到最深。  
少年的腰弹起，崩出一道脆弱的上弧线。  
被人像一片无生命的面包般对待，被从身体里硬生生地撕裂，瞳孔是彻底涣散，疼得浑身冷汗，本就白皙的面色更苍白成了一张纸，被身体深处的剧痛揉皱了表情。  
“呃啊……啊……”哑雀的气声凄凄惨惨。

紧闭的蚌壳被强行破开，露出里面细嫩的粉肉，入侵者还变本加厉，去采那颗好不容易才凝成的珍珠。  
入侵者手法粗暴却娴熟，终于不可避免地顶到致命的珠心儿。  
电流打过全身。  
小金丝雀一阵疯狂的痉挛，生理泪顿时像断了线的珠，噼里啪啦地掉，与此同时，那未经人事的玉茎崩溃地喷出一道香液。  
小金丝雀竟是直接被操得，射了。  
那肉龙进了洞便穷搅猛捣，出了洞便翻起一片带着白浪的血肉，那巨龙像蛰居久了被饿得狠了，使足了浑身解数不间歇地顶撞。  
何为怜香，甚么惜玉，大博士的眼中都布满了血丝，唇角令人发寒的笑意随着大起大落的动作盛之又盛。  
魏婴感觉被顶得魂都碎了，被绑束的双手反着抠紧了栏杆，也不曾缓解一毫。  
内壁已认了命般紧绞着凶猛的龙头，又酸又痛又胀又辣，满满胀胀的火灼烧着他，又似并不微弱的电流在全身蔓延，给予他灭顶的快感。  
眼中却仍重复着：“你得不到我。”

温博士的情事对小金丝雀而言是不可承受的折磨。  
长时间地挣扎使得金锁链绑缚处被磨出了血痕，疼之后是结痂的痒。下一次被粗暴对待便又会重新裂开，然后紧接着又是疼，最后手腕脚踝失了知觉，连麻木感都不曾有。  
血丝沾染上温若寒白大褂的领口，被温博士啧啧地赞为漂亮。

 

为了毁去的家胆敢行刺人类的雀妖，此刻酸软成了一滩水。  
机械门间的锯齿缝隙在隆隆声中透出了更多的光亮，魏婴被刺得眯了眯眼，却还是执拗地注视着。  
金丝笼的大锁落了地，华丽的氅子散开。  
温若寒又故技重施地用拇指去揉那两点咬着银环的春色，取了口球，倾身去吻魏婴的唇瓣，捉迷藏般去捉魏婴抵死逃却的小舌，这一逃一捉间便已将牙床枕了个遍。

沉默的金丝雀，并非失去了歌声，只是决心不要哭。  
那枝叶像要攀着血脉冲出枪膛。  
『当玫瑰缠绵上枪膛，任由淤泥、鲜血、硝烟、疤痕一一上妆。』

最后温若寒看着那只残雀，觉得自己败给了一只小小的雀妖。  
雀妖被他折磨得奄奄一息，却还是笑着，像满湖的藕花未残的时候。  
魏婴靠在金丝笼上，抬起下巴，俯视着黑暗。  
他不会说话，但他的眼睛一直是会的。

他在说，  
“我要回家。”  
“你下无间地狱吧。”  
“你得不到我。”

于是那个过分晴朗得干涩人眼球的午后，金丝雀妖族最后一颗心脏停止了歌声。

温若寒在实验室的禁烟区点了一支烟。  
也好。  
老式留声机的形状实在夸张，歌声却没有朽坏。  
“愿你在这一刻死去，你便绝版绝世绝色绝艺，绝不老去。”

“破碎后腐朽，却仍能顽强。”

 

烟雾一圈一圈迷离了试剂的光色，尼古丁刺鼻的气味散去，突然从实验架里探出一个圆溜溜毛绒绒的金黄色小脑袋。  
“你好。”

 

 

于有色无声的空间与时间的另一端，男人们也将手中金丝笼的钥匙转得飞快，想锁住金丝雀的未来。  
左不过，魏无羡从不是一只金丝雀。  
倘他也有一双会说话的眼睛，那双眼睛在说———

—End—

玄冬万景  
2019.5.1活动

一定要啰嗦的话：  
这篇首车之所以能码完，真的归功于阿苏的慷慨帮助。如果没有阿苏，我五一文就要交白卷了。大凌晨陪我顺剧情的也就这个女人了。真实特别特别感动呜呜呜！  
三鞠躬感谢阿苏！这个女人真好/哭泣  
然后感谢妙和阿舟听我叨叨，并且给予了超多宝贵意见！  
写这篇的时候，我自己都觉得我烦。  
“妙啊我感觉我写得好垃圾。”“你不能因为鼓励我而鼓励我。”“我写不完了啊啊啊啊！”  
码这篇的时候确实是焦虑的，可能是入圈产粮以来第一次参加活动，学业原因也可能是少有的几次之一了，而且是首车嘛，所以格外想有一个完美的呈现。  
感谢不仅不嫌弃我还耐心陪我唠剧情的宝贝们……  
我爱他们！！


End file.
